


No Time for Talking (alt. Quickie in the Costume Closet)

by Owlpig



Series: Stream Smornby [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and Ross sneak off to find some sexy outfits and find themselves alone</p><p> </p><p>  <s>let's pretend they were gone for more than 2 min guys</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Talking (alt. Quickie in the Costume Closet)

”Let’s find you a sexy outfit eh”, Alex says with a cheeky grin, as he and Ross walk from the livestreaming room to the studio. Sam nods at them as they enter but he doesn’t pay them any more attention than that. Alex opens the door to the recording booth, which nowadays acts mainly as a costume closet. There is a surprising amount of costumes in different sizes and styles, collected together over the years.

“Okay what do we have that even fits me?” Ross asks, starting to look through the clothes hanging in front of him. Alex comes up behind him, snaking his arms around Ross’ waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I think this shirt fits you really well”, Alex replies, his fingers unbuttoning the lower buttons of Ross’ black shirt. Ross throws an anxious look through the small window into the studio but Sam seems preoccupied with the monitors.

“Smith, we don’t have time”, Ross protests, but he doesn’t physically resist when Alex starts moving his hands further up. Ross turns around, his shirt now fully unbuttoned, and he looks down to see Alex posing a tent in his jeans. More than that isn’t needed for their oh-so-familiar lips to meet. Alex pushes Ross up against the wall, putting his thigh between Ross’ own and pressing his hips closer.

Eager fingers pull at belts, buttons and zippers, satisfied only when their warm skin is touching. Alex wraps his hand around both of them adding to the friction of his grinding hips. Ross tangles one of his hands into the hair on the back of Alex’s head, his other hand firmly grasping Alex’s behind. Their mouths are still locked together, breathy moans travelling between their lips and the occasional meeting of tongues.

When Alex notices that Ross is close he bites down on Ross’ lower lip, trying to stop him from making too much noise. His free hand is placed on Ross’ warm chest and now Alex moves it towards the side, thumb brushing over the sensitive skin around Ross’ nipple. The pleasure building within Ross is released with a trembling gasp and his white liquid spills on Alex’s fingers and member. They hardly have time to separate their faces from each other before Ross has replaced Alex’s hand with his own, bringing him over the edge as well.

Out of breath and sweaty they hurry to sort out their clothes again. Alex uses the inside of his own t-shirt to clean himself up and Ross throws him a disgusted look. But they don’t have time to talk because they have to get back before anyone notices. Ross leaves the room before Alex and is met by Sam’s death-stare. Clearly the room isn’t as soundproof as he thought. Alex has managed to grab a few pieces of clothing and they try not to smile too much when they rush through the corridor back to the streaming room.

Mark an Nina seem to take no notice of their late return, but Trott gives them a look that says he knew exactly what he meant by:  ‘Take a break guys, stretch your _legs_ ’. Ross makes a mental note to thank him later.


End file.
